


Set Me Free

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Murder, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Set Me Free

_Oh you don’t mean nothing at all to me_  
_No you don’t mean nothing at all to me_  
 _But you got what it takes to set me free_  
 _Oh you could mean everything to me_

  
_I can’t say that, I’m not lost and at fault_   
_I can’t say that, I don’t love the light and the dark_   
_I can’t say that, I don’t know that I am alive_   
_And all of what I feel I could show_   
_You tonight you tonight_

* * *

 

Following Ketch into the small shack he had been using as base while hunting the demon you grimaced.  A small kitchen table with no chairs and a mattress on the floor were the only furnishings.  A coffeepot was plugged in beside the sink and you could see a small bathroom through a door in the back, so it wasn’t completely primitive.

“Cozy,” you muttered, opening the refrigerator and seeing nothing but sandwich supplies and juice. Grabbing a carton of orange juice you spun around to face him. “Got any vodka? Or cups?”

Ketch sighed in annoyance, snatching the orange juice from your hand and placing it back in the refrigerator. “You are only here because Mick Davies thinks an American hunter may understand the demon’s patterns better than I could. I disagree with him so you will sit down, shut up, and stay out of the way.”

“Sit down where?” you said, looking around at the room to emphasize that there were no chairs.

“Wherever you will be out of my way,” Ketch snapped.

Shrugging, you jumped up to sit on the counter. There was a low rumble of thunder in the distance and a flash of lightening illuminated Ketch’s face as he peered out the window into the darkness.

Pulling your angel blade from your pocket you spun it around and around, staring at the silver of the blade as the thunder grew louder and rain began hitting the roof of the shack.  You knew the real reason Mick had sent you up here, and it had nothing to do with understanding demons.  It was because you asked him to let you come and when he said no you held an angel blade to his throat until he finally agreed, calling Ketch to come pick you up.

The demon Ketch was currently hunting was known by the name Marax.  Powerful and cunning, Marax was one of Lucifer’s loyal followers, an extremely violent enforcer of sorts.

Ketch had no idea what he was getting into this time, but you did.  You learned what Marax was capable of the first time you faced him six years ago.  You weren’t a hunter then, having just graduated college you had your whole future in front of you. Until the moment your family and your fiancé were gone in the blink of an eye because you were all in the wrong place at the wrong time. If it hadn’t been for Sam and Dean Winchester showing up when they did you would have also died that day and you’ve never forgiven them for saving you.

They tried to help you heal, they took you in and taught you how to hunt, but you were closed off.  You heard what other hunters called you.  _Ice Queen_. _Stone Cold Bitch_. Claire thought it was funny to call you Elsa. Not a hint of emotion. No fear, no sorrow, no lust, no amusement.  Here you were, minutes away from destroying the demon that had stolen everything from you and you still felt nothing.  No excitement or fear. You were truly broken.

“Wait here,” Ketch said, interrupting your thoughts as he reached for his gun.

“Why? I want to come!” you insisted, sliding off the counter to stand behind him.  The thunder was almost deafening and as lightening illuminated the little room you felt the faintest tendril of _surprise_ to see concern in Ketch’s eyes when he turned to face you.

“Do you think I’m stupid Y/N? I know why you are really here. I know the history of every hunter we recruit.  This demon killed your entire family and the man you loved and if I were you I would also be out for blood. But I will not watch you walk out to your death,” he turned away from you. “You don’t know what powers this demon has. What he can do.”

You brought your hand up and hit him as hard as you could on the head from behind with the handle of your angel blade. He silently fell to the floor and you knelt down, checking his pulse to make sure he was okay. You glanced at his face and the trickle of blood running from his scalp.  _Regret._ You felt regret. 

Grabbing your blade, you ran from the shack and the man that was causing you to _feel_. 

With the frequent lightening you didn’t need your flashlight but within seconds you were soaked clear through your clothing and your hair was plastered to your head.  You kept moving forward.

“Y/N.”

You spun, eyes locking with the demon that had destroyed your life. “Marax.”

“I didn’t think we would meet again Love.”

“Really? That’s funny. Waiting for the chance to see you again is the only reason I’ve kept living,” you said, blade extended.

“I love storms, don’t you? The thunder is such a beautiful melody.  Dance with me my dear?” the demon extended his hand to you, acting like he didn’t hear a word you said.

“How about we just do what we came here to do.”

“A girl who knows what she wants.  Let’s skip right to the part where you try to kill me but, since I’m superior to you in every way, I manage to kill you first and your pathetic little life is over.  If we are doing that then why don’t we skip the dramatics and you just let me gut you right here.  A quick thrust of my blade and it’s all over Y/N. No more lonely nights. No more emptiness. No more memories. Just the bliss of death.”

You felt your hand fall to your side, the angel blade hanging limply.

Marax circled, stopping behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. “I bet you were so hell-bent on revenge that you never bothered to learn what I can do,” he whispered in your ear. “I can see things my Dear. Did you know that? I can see that the man who could break down your walls and give you a second chance at life is here. He’s already chipping at your armor and you don’t even see it yet. Imagine not being the ice queen anymore.”

“He means nothing at all to me,” you said. 

His grip tightened as he tugged you back against his body, one arm still tightly locked around your waist as the other trailed down your arm. “You could have chosen that life. But you chased your revenge and, well, here we are. I think this is my favorite part, telling my victim what I see in their future, what they are going to miss out on, before I end their pathetic existence. It makes watching the life leave their eyes so much more enjoyable.”

While he was talking Marax enclosed your hand and the angel blade in his grip. “It’s time to end your suffering Y/N,” he said, raising your own hand up and thrusting towards your stomach.

A shot rang out across the hearing and Marax let go of you as he grabbed his arm, spinning backwards from the force of impact. Blinking tears out of your eyes you saw Ketch standing in the clearing, gun trained on the demon. “Are you alright?”

You nodded, looking down at the angel blade before looking back up at Ketch. The British hunter nodded. “I’ve got your back Y/N.”

You heard Marax laughing behind you and spun, blade extended to catch him in the stomach.  You dropped the hot metal as he began to flash until his vessel collapsed in front of you.  Staring at the body, you jumped when there was another loud rumble of thunder. 

Ketch circled you once before stopping beside you, his hand on your shoulder.

“He’s dead,” you whispered.

“I would say so.”

“I thought I would feel different.” Rain water was running down your face. “I thought I would… feel.”

“We need to head back,” Ketch said, letting go of your shoulder and starting up the path.  You turned to follow him, wrapping your arms around your waist.

It was silent until you reached the shack. Stepping inside, you pulled your over shirt off, leaving you in just your tank top and wet jeans. “I’m sorry I knocked you out.”

He was searching through his bags for dry clothes. When you spoke he glanced over at you. “Did you bring any supplies?”

You turned to look out the window, shivering. “I didn’t plan on surviving this.”

An awkward silence fell over the room for a moment before he threw a pair of his sleeping pants and a t-shirt at you. “At least they are dry.”

You waited until he went in the bathroom to strip out of your wet shirt and pants.  Your bra and panties were soaked and you took them off, deciding to skip undergarments for now.  The sleep pants were warm and you were reaching for the shirt when Ketch stepped out of the bathroom.

Your eyes locked with his and it took a moment for you to realize you were topless.  You brought your arms up to cover yourself. “Sorry.”

He didn’t say anything as he crossed the room, his eyes locked on yours. You were trembling by the time he reached you, and when his hands grabbed your arms, pushing them back to hang at your side, your breath hitched.

Moving slowly, his big hands came up to cup your breasts, his thumbs teasing your nipples. “What are you feeling right now?”

His voice, deeper than normal and heavy with his accent pulled at your core and you felt a rush of heat all the way down to your sex.  “Nothing.”

Letting go of one breast, his hand slid down your stomach and into the pants you had on, his finger brushing against your slit. “I think you are lying to me Y/N. Tell me what you are feeling.”

“I don’t know,” you whispered, running your fingers through his hair and drawing him close.  His kiss was demanding, his lips bruising yours in their intensity. Ketch didn’t try to take things slow and there was no romance in his actions. His tongue was stroking yours as he slid two fingers inside you, curling them up to stroke your spot. He pressed down on your clit with the pad of his thumb and for the first time in years you came, your body trembling as sensations you had long forgotten about coursed through every inch of you. You fell forward when your toes curled and Ketch caught you, carrying you to the mattress. Looking down at you, he took his t-shirt and pants off.  You took the hint and slid your bottoms off, leaving yourself naked to his gaze.

Crawling up your body to kiss you, he stopped when he saw the tears on your cheeks. “Y/N?”

You wiped away the tears, giggling. “I haven’t had an orgasm in six years. I haven’t been touched….. I forgot what it feels like.”

This time when he learned down to capture your lips in another kiss, you kissed him back with everything you had in you. Your hands were digging into his back and you could feel his cock heavy against your sex. “Please,” you moaned, pushing up to rub against him.

“I want you to do this,” he said, grabbing your hips and rolling over so you were laying on top of him. 

“Ketch…Arthur…,” you bit your tongue to keep from speaking as you took his cock in your hand and lowered yourself down on him.  You grimaced from the pain of being stretched after years of going without sex.

“Fuck. So fucking tight,” he choked out, his fingers bruising your hips as he dug into your skin.

You moved slowly as you adjusted to the sensation of being full. Resting your hands on his chest, you pulled up before shifting your hips a little as you came down. You found a rhythm and bit your lip, focusing on the sensations.  His hands came up to cup your breasts, his fingers pinching at your nipples. 

When you felt the rush of an oncoming orgasm you picked up your pace, rocking down on him hard as you exploded. Closing your eyes, you held yourself still as you pulsed around his cock.

You had barely caught your breath when Ketch sat up, wrapping an arm around your waist and flipping you both over so he was on top.  Locking your legs around his waist, he pounded into you. It only took a moment for him to cry out your name, his pace rough as he pushed hard inside of you and filled you with his release.  His hands were in fists against the mattress and sweat was dripping from his brow. 

He leaned down to kiss you, taking his time pulling away from your body.  You pulled back from his mouth to look into his eyes. “Arthur?”

‘Hmmmm?”

“I feel….I…..I don’t know what to do next…”

“One step at a time, yes? Let’s start with a shower and go from there.”

 


End file.
